


in every sense

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho always knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in every sense

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'comfort' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

It's not always a hug, a touch, even a word. Sometimes it's just the way Yunho walks across the room for no real reason except to sit by him, to start reading aloud as if it's nothing more than just an impulse, as if Junsu's sudden burst of homesickness isn't written all over his face.

And sometimes it's any or all of those, Yunho's arms around him just before Junsu snaps and yells that it's all too much, a pat on the back before a game he's scripted to lose, a soft, "It'll be okay," that Junsu can't help but believe even when everything feels like the complete opposite. Sometimes it's a stupid, inappropriate joke that makes him double over laughing before he cries.

Junsu doesn't know how Yunho seems to know exactly what he needs and when he needs it; he's just come to accept that Yunho always will.


End file.
